Late Night Confessions
by LadySilverFang
Summary: Liechtenstein needs to know what Switzerland really thinks of her. Sucky summary I know. rated M for smex and mild language


**Hi everyone! I was HIGHLY disappointed with how very few Switzerland x Liechtenstein fics there were on here, not to mention 0 of those had sex, so here's one for all those hungry for this couple. This is my first fanfic EVER, so please R&R, and be honest with it (I know it may be sucky), but if you didn't like it please be courteous but don't be mean. Mean comments will send me to my little emo corner to cry and Russia will come and beat you all with his water pipe (and not in a pleasing sexual way). Other than that, enjoy!**

**Warning: sex between personified countries (and it's not yaoi! I know, shocking), mild language, both country and human names used.**

**I own not Hetalia, nor the countries of Switzerland and Liechtenstein nor any others mentioned. If I did I would be too busy partaking in orgies with them to write this ;D**

* * *

The sky over Europe was truly a sight to behold come dusk. The sun's descending rays over the peaks of the Alps reflected off the snow, making them glow as they reflected the many colours painting the sky as day was leaving and night had not yet set in. As the sun set further in behind the mountains, the shadows cast from the mansion on the hilltop elongated over the grounds, only being chased by the light coming through the windows.

In one of those windows not lit, under cover of darkness and bed sheets, a young girl dreamed.

She tossed and turned in her bed, hands gripping the sheets, sweat glistening on her skin, causing her blonde hair to stick to her forehead. Her legs bent upwards and her toes curled as one word escaped through her moans.

"Vash..."

Liechtenstein awoke with a gasp. She sat straight up, panting heavily, her face flushed and her breathing ragged. _Not again. Every time I wake up too soon. _Warmth was settling in her stomach and she shook her head in vain.

_I can't take this anymore; I have to tell him – but what if he doesn't feel that way? He never takes this kind of news well – oh what do I do?_

Liechtenstein held her head in her hands. She hated feeling so unsure about herself. Normally when she did it was about something with her country, and in those cases Switzerland usually took care of it for her, but how can she ask the one person in the world she depends on to help her when _they're_ the ones who are causing it?

Well, she wasn't gonna get an answer just laying here. She threw off the blankets and headed to the door of her bedroom. She was gonna get her answer, whether she wanted it or not.

* * *

All Switzerland wanted right now was to sleep. He'd spent all morning going over some stupid economic policies with his superiors and then the better part of the afternoon fuming over the new grand piano Austria bought. He had a perfectly good one already did he really need to buy another more expensive one?

He'd been so happy when he finally was able to get out of his office and go shoot some targets at the range. Something about pumping metal into pieces of painted wood was just so satisfying. It would have been better had he a moving target, but of course the one day he wished a naked Italy would cross onto his land was the day the pasta-loving buffoon was no where to be found.

The Swiss man peeled off his jacket and shirt and collapsed onto the bed, not even bothering with his pants. He sighed deeply and almost fell asleep when the handkerchief tied to his bicep came to his view. Lazily he reached over and untied it, holding up to his face before resting his hand above his head on the pillow and he fell asleep, a soft smile ghosting his lips as today's earlier memories came to mind.

_It was hot out on the range. The sun beat down on his bare arms as one by one he fired round after round into the black and white circles. Switzerland ran through the dirt, eyes wild and his mouth curved into the kind of grin that the Joker would find unnerving. Nothing could ruin his good mood now – _

– _except for that tree branch_.

_Switzerland fell with a thud. "Damn it!__" __he cried. He sat up and wiped the dirt off his face. _

"_Big brother are you okay?"_

_The other turned. Liechtenstein stood nearby with a basket hung over her arm. She was wearing a pink dress today, her ribbon he'd gotten her fixed to her hair as always._

"_Liechtenstein, what are you doing here? You could get hurt!__"_

_She paused. "I though you might be getting hungry, so I brought you a snack," she gestured with her arm still holding the basket. She suddenly looked sad, "was that wrong?"_

_The boy's face immediately softened. "No, no, it wasn't. I'm sorry if I upset you. I just, well – " _

"_Oh!__" __she exclaimed, "you're hurt!__"_

_Switzerland looked to where she was pointing. His left hard had blood running down it. He must've hurt himself in the fall._

"_I-it's nothing. Don't worry about it."_

_Liechtenstein kneeled next to him. She lightly touched his arm, "Does it hurt?"_

_A blush threatened to appear at her touch. "No no. It's okay, really!__"_

_She pulled out a water bottle from the basket and wet a piece of her handkerchief with it before wiping at his arm. _

_Switzerland tried to speak up, but his voice just stopped working. Gingerly, as if afraid she'd hurt him, Liechtenstein wiped the blood away and tied the cloth around his wound. He was sure his face was red with embarrassment now._

"_There, all better," she said when she finished._

_Switzerland immediately got up. "Thank you. Umm, so...what did you bring?" He turned to the basket, desperate to change the subject._

"_Oh, some fruit, cheese, bread, water, and a bit of chocolate for dessert,"_ _the girl replied. The Swiss helped her up off the ground and happened to look at her face. Her eyes looked just like the grass in the fields..._

"_Thanks."_

_A blush appeared on her cheeks. It was the cutest thing Switzerland had ever seen in his life. _

"_Come," he said, cautiously resting his hand on the side of her face, "let's enjoy this food." _

_Her flushed face deepened in color. Correction, THAT was the cutest thing he'd ever seen in his life._

"_O-okay big brother."_

_He smiled. She smiled back as they made their way to the hill to eat._

* * *

Liechtenstein waited outside his room, waiting. For what she didn't know, but she waited. She was suddenly unsure of her decision to come here. But the memory of this afternoon...she couldn't get the images out of her head. Switzerland was so gentle, yet he was cautious, like he knew what she was thinking and was trying not to hurt her.

But that's ridiculous, right? He couldn't really know what she had been thinking then could he?

Well, one way to find out.

She carefully turned the knob and slowly opened the door. "Big brother?" she asked softly.

The lights were out save for the bedside lamp. Liechtenstein slipped into the room and carefully closed the door before tiptoeing to the bed and turning it off. Said big brother was fast asleep, shirtless and breathing softly on top of the covers.

_He looks so peaceful when he sleeps_, she mused. His emerald eyes were closed, his hair that reminded her of golden wheat lay at the sides of his face, framing it and giving him an angelic beauty. Her eyes wandered down to his torso, thin yes, yet beautifully framed with hard sinewy muscle, leaving not a trace of fat anywhere. His pants had slid down a fraction when he fell on the bed, causing his hip bones to become visible to her gaze as her eyes wandered further down, wondering what else those clothes were hiding from her.

Liechtenstein looked away, her face a bright red. Why was she thinking that? She should not be thinking those things! This was Switzerland! The man who took her in! Gave her a home, protection from enemies!

_Yes, but you love him,_ a voice in her head said.

_T-that has nothing to do with it! _her rational side yelled.

_Oh really? It's perfectly natural. You're in love, you're young, you're hormonal...it's normal for you to think these things._

_Please be quiet__! __I don't want to think about it!_

_About what? About how those hands could be running down your sides..._

_Shut up – _

_Or how those soft lips could be massaging your neck, leaving bright purple marks..._

_Shut up!_

_Or how incredible his member –_

_SHUT UP!_

She whined. This was a mistake, she shouldn't have come. Maybe she can get out before –

"Hmn."

Oh, _crap_.

A noise roused the blonde from his sleep. He cracked open one eye and saw his "sister", in only her nightgown, standing beside his bed.

Wait, _what_?

Switzerland shot up. "Liechtenstein? What are you doing here?"

If Liechtenstein thought her face was red before, it must've been ten times that now.

She turned her head away. "I-I-I'm sorry! I-I'll come back later!"

She didn't get very far when she felt strong hands grab her arm and pull back.

"Eep!" she squeaked when she fell back and onto the bed with Switzerland's arm around her.

"Liechtenstein?"he asked. She slowly turned her head. Deep emerald green eyes locked in on hers, and they were filled with concern. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!"

"Then why are you here? What is it?"

It was unnerving being this close to him. She could feel the heat radiating off of him through her thin nightdress and his scent – metallic and musky, like gunpowder – was overpowering her. It was intoxicating, and she wanted more.

_Screw it._ Gathering up what remained of her courage, she threw herself at him and pressed her lips to his.

Switzerland froze. He certainly hadn't been expecting _this_. Soft, inexperienced lips pressed against his, the thin body pressed against his own; he could feel her breasts through the thin cotton she wore, the pleading as her kiss overpowered him. True, he'd always been doting and affectionate towards her, and it was true that he loved her and found her attractive but he most certainly never thought he'd find himself in this position!

Giving in to his body's growing arousal, Switzerland started kissing back. The kiss was long and caring. His arms wrapped themselves around her tiny frame and pressed her closer as he made to deepen the kiss. She eagerly opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to come through and invade her cavity before meeting with her own. Her muscle started a slow tango with his own, obviously unused to this sensation and he let her lead. One hand found its way to the back of her head and wrapped its fingers in her hair, forcing herself closer than already possible.

Finally they broke apart, nearly forgetting that they needed to breath. Panting, the Swiss opened his eyes. Her eyes were half-mast and glazed with need, and her face was flushed such a beautiful shade of red. It nearly took his newly gained breath away.

She shifted so she was now kneeling on the bed next to him, her eyes around his next and her face close. "Vash..."

The sound of his name – his _human _name – passing through those full lips drove him towards her again. No longer were their kisses innocent; now they were burning, filled with need and want and if Vash didn't take her right now he thought he would die.

"Vash," she pulled away reluctantly, "I-I love you."

The boy felt his eyes go wide, then his lips curved into a soft smile.

"I love you too," he nipped her neck, "_Lilli._"

Never had her name sounded so beautiful when uttered by an aroused Swiss. Her fingers found their way to his hair and dug into his scalp when his nips turned to sucks. She moaned under his ministrations. God, if feeling this good was a sin, then send her to hell now. A warmth was pooling in her stomach, not unlike earlier when she simply had dreamed of Switzerland doing these things. But this was far greater than even her naughtiest of fantasies.

One arm moved to her waist, and slowly he turned them so she was laying flat against the bed and Vash leaned over her. His mouth moved to the other side of her next, nipping and sucking before unexpectantly biting down. Lilli cried out in shock, and her cries turned to moans when that tongue, oh that tongue, started circling over the mark soothingly. His hands wandered down and massaged her thighs.

Vash stopped his ministrations and lifted his head. The spot he had just been licking was turning a nice red. He hated seeing injuries on his precious girl, but he wanted to make sure everyone (especially that perverted bastard France) knew that she was _his._ Her cheeks were flushed, her lips parted and her eyes glazed. Sweat glistened her skin causing her honey-blonde hair to stick to her forehead.

"Lilli, can I..."

She cupped his face. "Yes, please. Don't stop."

It was enough. Slowly, so as not to cause any distress, he pushed her gown up her body and over her head, dropping it to the ground. She now lay full exposed to him, the light coming in from the moon highlighting her tiny frame and making her skin glow. She looked like one of those magic water nymphs England was always trying to convince them existed along with fairies and unicorns.

Switzerland kissed her softly. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

All of a sudden he felt hands on his pants waist. No words were needed. With a tilt of his head, Liechtenstein moved her hand to the button and zipper of his pants and undid them. She paused. She really wasn't sure of what to do here. Smiling, Switzerland took her hands and placing one on each hip, hooked them into his boxers and drug them down to his knees, where he unceremoniously kicked them off his legs leaving him bare as well.

Liechtenstein didn't mean to gawk. Honestly. But with the sight of Switzerland completely naked before, she couldn't help. He really was gorgeous to behold. Suddenly she got afraid. She was laying in his bed, naked. He was sitting in front of her. Naked. With a _very_ evident arousal that was a lot bigger tan she expected, and would most certainly hurt. Did she forget naked?

Vash immediately took note of her change in expression. "We don't have to continue," he said, kissing her temple, "if you're not comfortable..."

"No," she resolved, "I want to. I'm just... I don't know what to do," she looked away ashamed.

He cupped her face brought it to his, resting their foreheads next to each other. "I promise, I'll make it hurt less," he whispered, huskily as his other hand cupped her center.

Lilli gasped. Warm, slightly calloused fingers brushed against her sensitive area before one pushed through her lower lips and into her core. Her breathing turned ragged and she gripped her love's shoulders sharply and buried her head in his neck.

"Does it hurt?"

She inhaled. "No... please, keep going."

He kissed her side and lowered her down onto the pillow again. Once there he slowly started wiggling his finger around, circling her organ and brushing it lightly with the nail. She squirmed; she needed more. Getting her message, he rubbed with his thumb while his other hand started fondling her breasts. Her moans spurned him further, so he slowly kissed down her neck, her shoulder and her front when it stopped. Then, without warning, took her breast not being massaged into his mouth.

"Ah!" The feel of his wet mouth over her caused her to squirm. His teeth and tongue mercilessly toyed with the nipple while his fingers mimicked the action with the other. All the while the hand down below never changed its pace, the thumb ever-so-slowly rubbing her clit in gentle circles. She bucked, trying to get him to quicken his pace but he never strayed. He wanted her to enjoy and savor this as much as possible. So while he stayed still there, his mouth left her now red nipple and continued its travel downwards, kissing and nipping lightly at the skin on her stomach when it finally reached its destination. He licked at the wetness leaking out before plunging his tongue into her hole.

"_AAH!_" she cried loudly. Whatever part of her mind was left promptly died right then. His hot muscle flicked through her core much like how it did in her mouth, yet it seemed so much better. Then his mouth sucked on her nub and all coherence left. Then she felt two fingers enter. God how much more could he do to her? Her breathing was shortening by the second and her moans and cries grew louder as his digits probed and stretched before finding a spot deep inside her and suddenly they were stroking and combined with the sucking and the licking she didn't stand a chance.

"VASH!" she screamed as her orgasm ripped through her, sending her body racking in pleasure. Said person stayed in place, continuing to suck as her essence flowed into his mouth and down his throat as he swallowed. She tasted sweet; like liquid sugar almost. When her body finally stopped shaking he lifted himself from his spot and kissed her, letting his tongue dart inside so she could taste herself. Their lips parted and his arm reached for the drawer in the night stand before pulling out the condom he kept hidden there, just in case.

Once he had the package tore open and the little piece of latex was over his straining member (which wept tears of joy when it was finally touched) he leaned down and brushed her face with his finger.

"Lilli," he could hide the lust in his voice no longer, "are you sure? It will hurt."

Slowly she opened her eyes, not seeing yet knowing he was there.

"I'm sure. You won't hurt me."

He kissed her again while he spread her legs with his knees. Once he was in position he whispered, "There will be pain. Hopefully not as much now, but there will be. I'll try and make it go away soon."

He slowly pushed in, reveling at the feeling of finally being inside and _oh God she was so tight and wet_.

It felt strange at first being filled, but it was not an unpleasant feeling. Liechtenstein couldn't possible understand what he meant by –

And once halfway in quickly thrust himself balls-deep inside her, filling her passage and breaking her barrier in one fell swoop.

She screamed. Tiny nails dug themselves into his shoulders and tears fell from her eyes. He kissed them away, whispering words of endearment as he pulled out until his head was all that remained, then thrust back in quickly. He continued this for a few minutes until her cries of pain slowly turned to moans of pleasure.

Setting a new rhythm they were both comfortable with, they moved languidly along the bed, kissing and moaning, their bodies slick with sweat and their breathing becoming erratic. Lilli wrapped her legs around his waist, changing his angle and hitting her at a deeper angle.

"M-m-mo– "

He didn't need to be told. His thrusts got deeper, harder, faster with every moan she made, her hips coming up to meet his every time. That pool of liquid gathered in her gut once more; she wouldn't last long.

"Aah! C-can't l-l-last! V-Vash! Vash! VASH!" she screamed as she erupted.

"LILLI!" her tightening around him as her orgasm took her sent him over the edge, cuming hard inside that heat. He rode out his orgasm the best he could, when finally his arms gave out and collapsed beside her, slipping out as he did. For a while neither spoke, too weak to do so.

Finally, Switzerland pulled her close to his chest and held her tightly. "I love you. I know I don't show it often, but I do."

Liechtenstein felt tears run down her cheeks, "I know you do."

Her lover wiped away her tears. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head. "It only hurt at first, but it didn't last long. You made me feel so good."

She curled into his chest and felt herself slip into unconsciousness. "I love you."

Vash smiled and kissed her head before he too fell asleep.

_I love you too._

* * *

**Gah! This story is pure utter fluff. I have this idea that Switzerland is neutral and indifferent towards everyone and only shows his true self around Liechtenstein, hence why he acts this way. Sorry if they are not in character! *runs and jumps into her hidey hole* Reviews = cookies of love!**

**'Cause who doesn't love cookies of love?**


End file.
